Big Break
by hetaliafangirl25
Summary: Shintaro is a music maker looking for the voice that is perfect for his songs. After exhausting his resources he runs into the perfect voice.


AN: I fail at staying in character can we just say that please. Anyway 4,150 words huh and the idea stemmed from not being able to sleep and getting a good idea. I'm sorry this is probably one of the worst things you could read. But I had to try right? I will get better the more I write. Anyway on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kagerou Project. That is Jin's department not mine. This is a work of fanfiction. FANfiction.

I've searched all the known places. Talent agencies, music companies,and everything, but I just can't seem to find the perfect vocalist. Oh introductions probably I'm Shintaro a music composer and I just can't find the voice I'm looking for to sing my pieces. I sighed sitting down at the counter of a pretty homey restaurant. Just hoping to eat with what little I have.

"Hello there, sir. I'm Haruka and I'll be your waiter today. Do you know what you want to drink?" I looked up from the counter to see him.

"Coke please." I stated. He wrote it down with a smile.

"Sure not a problem, sir." he nodded and walked to go get it. I grabbed the menu and opened it to look at it. That was kind of funny that guy actually had the voice I was looking for, but he probably doesn't sing. These things are always too good to be true. Not even a minute later he comes back and sets the soda in front of me with a sunny smile.

"There you go. Now do you know what you'd like to eat yet?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"Not yet sorry." I give an apologetic smile.

"Not a problem take your time." with that he walks away to the other side of the restaurant to clean tables. That's when I notice that we're the only ones here. I simply shrugged and looked over the menu. I eventually found what I'd like and I set the menu aside to grab my drink. I took a few sips enjoying the quiet.

"Are you ready to order now sir?" Haruka broke me out of my quiet and my eyes ended up fluttering open.

"Yes, breakfast number 2. Eggs scrambled, toast with grape jelly, and bacon crispy please." I reply.

He writes it down happily. "Got it I'll have it right up sir." I nod and sit back in the chair. This search has taken up a lot of my time and I haven't gotten much sleep. I end up laying my head down on the table and closing my eyes listening to the sounds of Haruka humming. I fall asleep lulled by that voice.

_Haruka_

I looked over to the man that came in. He's kinda strange, but it didn't bother me. Strange is good. But he looked overly exhausted. I seen that he had his head down and I couldn't resist trying to lull him to sleep. I heard a small snore over the sound of the popping bacon and I knew I had succeeded. I smiled to myself and finished the food. I didn't want to disturb him so I set the finished food in the microwave. I quietly went about all the rest of my duties.

The peace had to be disturbed eventually and half an hour later his phone rang and he snapped to attention. I stiffled a slight chuckle. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he yawned. I watched him listen to the other person.

"Momo, I'm fine. Stop worrying so much about me isn't that why you're in a relationship to stop worrying so much about your 'big brother'?" He sounds mildly annoyed at that.

"No I have not found the perfect voice yet." he frowns. Now I was curious perfect voice for what?

"I haven't given up yet." he shakes his head.

"Yeah sure, love you too, bye." with that he hangs up his phone.

"Sometimes I hate having a little sister." he sighs.

"It can't be that bad." I state simply going back to the back and getting him his food.

"Wanna bet she's worse than my mom. She's always nagging me to get things done. Like this project I'm doing." the man states.

"What project?" I ask setting his food in front of him.

"Well I am a music composer and I have worked on some songs. I finished them, but I have been looking for a certain voice to sing them. It sounds stupid I know, but I need to find that voice that I can hear singing it in the back of my mind." he talks passionately. I honestly wish I could help.

"What's your ideal voice sound like?" I ask.

"It's stupid and you'll laugh at me." he insists.

"I doubt that." I reply.

"Well if you sang then I would say your voice is that one I'm looking for a perfect mix between a lyric tenor and a spinto tenor. Not too heavy, but not too light either." he looked embarrassed to admit it. I blinked. Then remembered back in school when I did take choir. My teacher said I should be a tenor, but how he got that from just me talking I'll never know.

"Actually back in school I was part of the men's choir." now it was my turn to be embarrassed to admit that. He blinked and looked at me.

"Could you sing a basic scale for me?" he asked looking a bit happier. I still did a lot of the exercises and everything so I sang him a scale. He nodded along and looked at me with analyzing eyes.

"How would you like to work together on this project with me?" he offers. I think it over for a second it sounds nice actually.

"Sure it sounds fun." I smile.

"It's going to be a lot of work." he warns as if telling me there's still time to back out.

"Of course, but it's not work if it's fun." I easily reply.

"That is true, but maybe you could come over to my house tomorrow at say eleven and we could work on all the finer details." he states.

"Sounds like a plan." I nod. He writes down his adress and hands it to me along with the money for his bill and a tip as well.

"See you tomorrow then Haruka." he smiles slightly.

"Wait I don't even know your name." that thought occurs to me.

"Sorry I'm Shintaro." he introduces.

"Nice to meet you Shintaro I'll see you tomorrow then." I smile.

"See you." he gets up and walks outside. I wave after him. This is going to be so exciting and so much fun.

_Shintaro_

I spent the rest of the day getting everything ready. I had a lot of cleaning around the house to do, and when Momo came back to the house with her girlfriend I told them both the good news. Her girlfriend has snow white hair and pink eyes and her name is Mary. They both look at me with a bright smile each their own.

"Perfect big brother, when do we get to meet him?" Momo asks me.

"Hopefully never. I don't want you to ruin this." I casually respond.

"So he'll be over tomorrow?" Mary asks. I sigh, but nod.

"Please don't mess this up for me." I plead with them both.

"Fine, we'll just introduce ourselves and leave." Momo smiles.

"Whatever." I frown.

"You're so worried about this, and it's adorable." Momo cooed.

"I just want to make a good impression." I sighed.

"You live with your sister and her girlfriend how good of an impression do you think you'll make?" Momo pointed out. My face tinted red.

"It's just until I can get some money and my own place." I protested.

"That could take a while." Mary interjected. I glared at her and she hid behind Momo.

"Neither of you have any faith in me do you?" I asked.

"Nope." They answered simultaneously.

"Thanks guys." sarcasm dripped off my voice.

"No problem." Momo laughed. I rolled my eyes and went back to cleaning my room. I threw the cans of soda I had littering my room in a garbage bag. I heard steps and I knew they left. I sighed thankful for the quiet. It must have bored them to watch me clean. But a couple seconds later I heard steps again.

"Big brother say cheese!" Momo called out and dumbly I turned back to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked and heard the click of a camera.

"It's a momentous occasion. You're actually cleaning up your mess that's been here the whole time." Momo sounded shocked. Did she seriously forget how clean my room used to be? It's only been a week. There aren't even that many cans or bottles. Just what I've had to keep me up and finishing the last song. I didn't feel the need to speak and after a few minutes and Momo calling me a spoil sport she left again.

I stood a minute after she left finished with my cleaning and set the bag outside of my door. I reviewed my music once again making sure it was all there, and that the lyrics were neatly typed up so he wouldn't have to read my messy scrawl that was called penmanship. I looked around my room there wasn't much my computer, chair, bed, a bookcase, and curtains. Lights go without saying as does the door.

I listened to the songs I composed and followed the lyrics with my eyes until Momo called out saying it was dinner. That's what got my attention and I took my headphones off of my neck and set them down by my computer. I ate lunch when I was cleaning the rest of the house and only listened to the songs for about an hour and a half.

I walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. "Are you excited?" Momo asked. I glared at her and gave her no answer. Instead I dug into the lasagna that had been placed before me.

"Leave him alone. I think you've teased him enough for the day Momo." Mary spoke up. I was happy she said something, but I didn't let that show.

"Fine I just have one more question," Momo smiled and I picked up the water to take a drink. "Was he good looking big brother?" the suddeness of the question surprised me enough that I ended up doing a spit take and my face went flaming red.

"That answers that question." Momo giggled while Mary squealed. I wiped my mouth and set the napkin on my empty plate.

"I'm going to bed." I stood up quickly and went to my room. I shut the door gently behind me and put my pajamas on. Then I got into bed to sleep.

_Haruka_

I woke up early the next morning. My alarm hadn't even gone off and I checked. It was seven now which means I had four hours until I got to go over to Shintaro's house to work on that with him. I already called Takane and asked if she could cover for me. After begging her and bringing up all the times I covered for her when she knew she was going to pull an all nighter, she finally agreed to cover for me. I had the afternoon shift anyway. The only reason neither of us has been fired is probably because our friend owns it. I make enough screw ups and Takane doesn't show up half the time.

I decided that I should probably get up and get a shower though. I did just that and stretched while I was at it. After my nice warm shower I checked the time and it was only seven thirty now. I still had a lot of time. I sighed and got dressed. I decided it would be a good time to go over some other things. I picked up my old scale book and went over a couple to get my voice back up to par. I smiled as time passed quicker that way until I noticed it was ten then I panicked. I grabbed my house keys and my car keys.

I was out the door and I locked it quickly making sure the address was in my pocket. I ran to my car and started it up. I pulled out and started driving immedietly. I got there a little earlier than eleven having stopped to get a couple of apples to eat on the way. I walked up to the door and knocked firmly but with a hint of softness. It opened up to a girl with orange hair that I recognised to be Momo Kisaragi the idol.

"Hello." she smiled pleasantly.

"Hello." I smiled back, "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but Shintaro and I had plans to discuss his compositions at eleven."

"Oh, so you're the guy with the voice that fits my big brother's image perfectly." she opened the door wider. "What are you doing out there get in here."

I walked through the door nervously. "Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem, but I have to warn you my big brother is still sleeping so you'll have to wake him up." she laughed. That's when it clicked Momo Kisaragi the famous idol was Shintaro's little sister. I couldn't believe that. "Here I'll let you into his room." she lead me down the hall and opened the door.

"Oh would you also tell him that lunch will be ready soon?" she asked.

"Of course." I nodded. She gave me one last smile and walked out the door. I turned to Shintaro with a small chuckle. Well now this was an interesting turn of events. He scheduled the time and yet he isn't up.

I walked over and shook his shoulder. "Shintaro." I called out. He hit at me.

"Go away Momo I'm sleeping." he mumbled. I chuckled more at that.

"I'm not Momo Shintaro, but it is eleven have you forgot what you had planned?" I smiled. He quickly sat up and I moved so he didn't hit me with his head.

"Dammit Momo didn't wake me up!" he yelled jumping out of bed. By now I was laughing and clutching at my sides.

"What's so funny!?" he yelled at me.

"Well for starters you're in your pajamas, then you're expression was just to priceless I couldn't help myself." I replied. His face went red.

"Oh, anyway sorry that I wasn't up." he apologizes.

"It's fine. Also you're sister said to tell you lunch will be ready soon." I relayed the message. He frowns.

"Alright well I'm going to get dressed and then we can talk about the music." he walked over to a drawer opening it and fishing around for clothes. I sat on his bed and just waited for him to finish changing even though my eyes did follow him to the bathroom where he shut the door. I sat back and waited patiently for him to finish. He came out a few minutes better looking a lot better.

"Now we should get to work." Shintaro declared.

"Okay." I nodded and got up from his bed. He waved me over to the computer and offered me the chair. I sat down.

"I'll let you listen to the music first before anything is set in stone." he handed me a pair of headphones and I put them on. He turned his computer on and I watched him click on a file then open another one. He clicked play and my eyes closed so I could listen to it better. It sounded nice actually I was thoroughly impressed. After he had me listen to all five pieces we talked for a few minutes until Momo called out that it was lunch and for both of us to get out there.

We both stood up, and walked together. He sat down at the table, but I still stood awkwardly unsure if I should sit or not. Shintaro took notice of that. "Dude just sit down." Shintaro pointed to a chair next to himself.

"Okay." I sat down just as awkwardly as I was standing.

"Now you two lunch is ready." Momo came out holding a plate of sandwiches. And two glasses of water.

"Are you sure you have those glasses Mary?" she called back after she set the sandwiches down on the table and a glass in front of Shintaro and me.

"Yeah pretty sure." a girl with white hair and pink eyes walked out carrying a glass in either hand. I looked at the ground.

"Miss the rug's upturned." I tried to warn her, but she heard my warning to late and she fell forward. The water from the two glasses went flying. Momo was up and she ran to the girls side.

"Mary I thought you had it." she sighed and offered her hand. I seen tears form in her eyes, but I didn't see the water coming at Shintaro and me until it was to late. I watched as Shintaro stood up with a start a wet mark on his shoulder. I stayed sitting. I could feel the water drip down my hair and to my face, but it honestly didn't bother me. I just let it.

"I'm so so so sorry!" the girl appologized.

"Don't apologize Marry it's just a little water." Shintaro frowned.

"A little water never killed anyone, besides no one is hurt." I smiled. She blinked at me. How she had managed to hit him in the shoulder and me in the face was beyond my understanding though. She slowly smiled back at me. Momo laughed at both Shintaro and me. Shintaro sighed.

"Do you need to dry off Haruka?" Shintaro asked me.

"Nah I'll be fine. It's water it will dry." I answered. He sat back down and Momo told Mary to. Mary sat down across from me and I bet the last seat was for Momo. Who came out a few minutes later with the glasses refilled. She set one in front of Mary and one in front of herself.

"Okay now we can eat." Momo smiled. I reached for a sandwich the same second that Shintaro did but we were able to easily maneuver our hands so they didn't bump. Momo made a lot of sandwiches though, but I wasn't gonna say anything against it. I was pretty hungry from not eating breakfast other than the apples. I finished the sandwich in about two and a half minutes and grabbed another one.

"It's very good I'm sorry for bothering you and making you have to make extra." I looked to the two girls.

"It's not a problem at all." Mary smiled waving it off as if it were nothing at all. "As long as someone eats them I'm happy."

"You made too much food, half of this will still be there." Shintaro protested.

"We'll see." I chimed in already biting down on my third.

"Someone appreciates the effort." Mary pouted. From there it went into silence as I just continued to grab sandwiches to eat. I noticed that I was the only one eating still. Then I reached again, but noticed the plate was empty.

"Sorry I ended up eating most of them didn't I?" I asked with a twinge of embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, we all got enough to eat." Shintaro dismissed standing up and waving for me to follow. Momo and Mary shooed me off even though I offered to help. I followed Shintaro back to his room.

"Back to business now here are the lyrics." he handed me some neatly typed up papers. I looked over them and went over the lyrics. I nodded. They were good. I could sing them. I told him that and for the next eight hours we worked on them. He demonstrated and I would follow how he sang. Until finally we had a song done. Momo and Mary left a note saying it was fend for yourself since they were out on a date. Hearing they were dating didn't bother me. After all I was openly out of the closet myself.

Shintaro sighed and offered to cook. I told him I could help, but he refused my help. I just sat and watched him go about the kitchen until he finished making food. It wasn't too fancy, but he did make a lot of it. It being simple macaroni and cheese. I finished most of the pan and he let me eat it with a faint smile.

"Sorry I'm so much of a pig." I laughed at myself.

"Don't worry about it Haruka." he waved it off. "Anyway when is your day off so we can work on the next song?"

"Not until Thursday." I answered.

"Okay we can work with that." he nodded.

Sure enough on my day off we worked on the next one it actually turned out to be a month later that we got them all done. We just finished the last song now.

"Haruka I realized now that the project is done you won't have a reason to come around anymore." Shintaro frowned.

"Yeah that's not very fun." I frown in response. We sit in silence for a few minutes absorbing it all.

"It doesn't have to be over..." he starts. I look over at him. "That is if you don't want it to. You're not too bad of a person... And if you would give it a try then I think it would be..." he broke off there and mumbled something. I had a feeling what he wanted to say, but couldn't get out.

"It would be my pleasure if we could try a relationship." I smiled offering him my hand. His face went a light shade of pink, but he took my hand anyway. "How about we go to a movie or something?" I offered. He shook his head.

"I have two tickets to the professional concert in town and they are going to have one lucky musician come up and sing. We could go there for our first date." he suggested and at that suggestion his face was a bright red.

"That sounds perfect!" I smile. Our first date ended up with an embarrassment on Shintaro's side. I did end up getting called up and I thought of a perfect song to sing and I sang it. The only problem being that I dedicated it to my new boyfriend and ended up embarrassing Shintaro because it was a corny love song. He was so embarrassed. But it was so adorable. And of course a first date was not complete without a kiss good night.

_A long Time skip_

I looked back a year ago today. I used to be just another guy working trying to get some money. And now I have the best boyfriend in the world and money that I thought would originally allude us.

"Haruka?" my attention was drawn to my boyfriend.

"Yes Shin?" I ask.

"Happy Anniversary." he smiles. "Would you like your present now or later?" he is holding something behind his back I can tell.

"How about now." I smile.

"Okay then you're going to need to put this on." he pulls a blindfold out from behind his back. I take it from him and put it on happily. "Now follow me." he grabs my hand and I follow his lead. It's a minute or two later when he tells me I can take off the blindfold. I take it off and as soon as I do there are cheers of congratulations. I blinked once twice then realized Shintaro put together a party to celebrate. And all of our friends were here.

It was perfect. I would have to make sure that he was just as happy to get his gift. "Shintaro would you like your gift now?" I asked with a bright smile.

"Alright." he replied. I pulled out the simple silver band that I bought. Engraved on the inside was 'I promise to love you until my last breath.'

"It's a promise ring. One day it will probably be more, but I still will always promise to love you with everything I am and for everything you are." I took his right hand, not left, and slipped it on his ring finger. He was shaking his head, but I seen him smiling. I knew I had achieved my goal of making him just as happy as I was if not happier.


End file.
